User blog:BreZ/BZRB OS 1: Groot VS Hodor
Ey, this welcome to the newest BZRB. It's Groot VS Hodor, but since I already did a Game of Thrones battle and a Guardians of the Galaxy battle this season, I decided to make this battle an off-season. Enjoy. Beat: Grind or die Announcer BREZ RAB BATTLEZ! HODOR! VS! GROOT! BEGIN! Hodor Hodor, hodor hodor hodor, hodor HODOR, hodor hodor, HO-dor, Hoooooooooooooooooo-dor Groot I am Groot, I AM GROOT I am Groot? I am groot. I am Groot I am Groot Announcer Never mind guys, this isn’t going to work. Hodor go get Bran, Groot go get Rocket. I have another idea BRAN STARK! VS! ROCKET RACCOON! BEGIN! Bran Before we start let me get onto my pal Hodor’s shoulder. Born in the north so my flow is ice cold and it keeps getting colder. Hear the wolf howling to the moonlight, sense the wolf hunting tonight. Don’t fright, but serving up a talking raccoon seems to sound alright. Summer may have the louder bark, but I have the worse bite. I’ve already seen you getting beat by us with my greensight. Named after Bran the Builder now I’ll build your defeat. Just run away before you end up a dead rodent on the street. Rocket Quit this battle or you’ll regret it. You’ll end up like father, beheaded We didn’t come to play a game, but like Drax to destroy Burn you worse than Greyjoy did those farmer boys. Even worse than the burns of Winterfell castle You shouldn’t have brought a dagger to a gun battle. Beating us? You won’t even get anywhere close When we’re done you’ll once again be a comatose. Bran Stark I’m simply too fly, just ask the three-eyed raven A save haven is what you should be craven. I sentence you to death on this mic, I’ll personally do the execution strike. I won’t lose to a vermin, I’ll lay down the hurting, Keep this mutated squirrel on the ground churning Either lock your doors or get running Because Bran, Hodor and winter are coming Rocket I’m the greatest pilot and best tactical mind you’ll ever meet. Do you really think that in a battle wits you can get me beat? I guess knowing nothing Riverruns in the family You simply can’t flow to the Guardians of the Galaxy. I’m too smart, you aren’t able to warg into me, are ya? I’m sorry Bran, but you're less of a man than your sis Arya Call me a vermin but I’m servin’ you, I thought you knew. Stark, I’m just going to put it out there. Blam! Murdered you! Announcer WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Bran Stark Rocket Raccoon Voting Bran Stark includes voting for Hodor Voting for Rocket includes voting for Groot I just don't want to reset poll k Comment suggestions. I have this season already all mapped out, as well as the biggest part of my second season. But I need a few more battle suggestions. Check out my other battles Category:Blog posts